Blood, Sinners and Lambs
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: "Pero las cartas también pueden equivocarse", la consolé para tranquilizarla. Ella negó con la cabeza: "las cartas nunca se equivocan. la manera de intepretarse, sí"-Regalo para Elianna Cullen. Oneshort.


_**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los cría y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poquito.**_

**_Dedicatoria: Para mi compañera Twittera, Elianna Cullen, que tantas ganas tenía de un Jalice. Es un poco raro, pero quería experimentar algunas cosas. Espero que le guste y también que se anime a escribir un one short para el SCC, que me lo prometió. Disfruta de tu fic...^^._**

* * *

_**Blood, Sinners and Lambs**_

Todas las lágrimas…tú llorarás

Todos los días…yo moriré

Con mi sangre, podrás sobrevivir

Y viviremos eternamente…en el infierno.

HIM—The vampire.

* * *

El peor error que puede cometer un depredador es saber el nombre de su futura victima.

Llevo más de un siglo siendo el depredador perfecto. Sigiloso, silencioso, letal. Sin preguntas inútiles.

Solo obtengo lo que quiero sin más obstáculos.

¿A que ha venido aquella complicación?

Hasta este momento, todas mis victimas han sido anónimas. Una más, una menos en mi alimentación.

Siempre hay márgenes de errores. Alguno tienes que cometer cuando llevas tanto tiempo caminando entre los mortales.

Pero desde que he decidido que ella fuese mi victima, mis fallos cometidos han ido en cascada.

Se debería considerar afortunada; ninguna de mis potenciales presas ha vivido tanto como ella.

Generalmente, todo transcurre en un callejón sin salida al amparo de la noche; me considero implacable, y aunque sé que nadie puede oírnos, procuro que todo suceda entre los tiempos de sístole y diástole (1).

Sin grito es mejor, gracias.

Por lo que no puedo entender mi error de cálculo con ella.

* * *

_Tal vez empecé mal, siguiéndola, — debido al impacto de su olor a piña y frutas tropicales que su pequeño cuerpo emanaba y me hacía la boca agua—, hasta la cafetería donde trabajaba en su turno de noche y entrar en ella, como un cliente más, para espiar sus hábitos._

_Todo debería haber acabado aquella lluviosa noche. Sin embargo, decidí jugar un poco más a ser el hermoso humano que seducía a una camarera; y, hasta entonces, me he quedado atrapado en este estúpido rol._

_Inmediatamente, ella con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos ambarinos brillantes, se acercó sin mostrar ningún temor instintivo, caminando, casi etéreamente, sobre un suelo mal enmoquetado como si de una bailarina se tratase, para tomarme nota de mi pedido._

_Pero en lugar de preguntarme que era lo que iba a tomar, se hizo la ofendida y me replicó:_

— _¿Sabes cuanto llevo esperando a que tú aparecieses por aquí?_

_Sus palabras habían sido directas y no había una pequeña muestra de terror en ellas. Solo una burla bastante insinuante._

_Por primera vez me había quedado sin palabras. _

_Al contrario que otras mujeres a las que también había resultado atractivo, ella no había mostrado un solo ápice de timidez ni desasosiego. Sencillamente, se limitó a esperar a que yo me abriese la boca y me decidiese a pedir alguno de aquellos nada apetitosos menús._

_Al ver que no acababa de elegir, la oí suspirar de impaciencia:_

— _¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o que?—Se puso en jarras mientras fruncía el ceño._

_Quise odiarla por arrebatarme el poder que tenía sobre ella, desarmándome con unas simples palabras. Y lo peor de todo, era que me estaba sintiendo como un completo idiota. Si en aquel instante, hubiese sido humano, seguramente tendría la boca abierta de la impresión._

_Me limité a sonreírla mientras pensaba que lo pagaría muy caro por atreverse a no temerme, como la mayoría de sus débiles congéneres._

—_Lo siento señorita—me disculpé con el tono de voz del caballero sureño que una vez fui, — no quería hacerla esperar. Sencillamente, es que no estoy muy seguro de que pedir. ¿Qué me recomendaría?_

_Aquello pareció que la había halagado, ya que recompuso su serio semblante, y me volvió a dedicar una gran sonrisa._

—_Bueno, si es así—se puso un dedo en sus labios para simular que pensaba, — yo descartaría el pastel de riñones. No es la especialidad de la cocinera—hizo un gesto de meterse el dedo en la garganta imitando una arcada._

— _¿Algo dulce?—Sugerí._

— _¡Oh!—Exclamó. — ¡Entonces no me digas más! ¡Tú vas a probar el pastel de manzana!—Anotó sin pedirme mi opinión. — ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor para acompañarlo? Un café con aroma de coco—no me dejó responder. —Sí, creo que es lo que pedirás todos los días. Y para asegurarme de tenerte aquí, yo, y solo yo, seré tu camarera. A partir de ahora, solo serás atendido por Alice Brandon—me enseñó su insignia con su nombre puesto._

_Había recordado por qué había averiguado su nombre. Prácticamente, me lo había gritado estruendosamente. _

_Y con aquel gesto, había empezado a desbancarme. Era un poco más complicado alimentarme de una humana con nombre._

_Ella no había notado mi turbación, y permanecía de pie, a mi lado._

_Intenté imponerme. No quería que ella empezase a restarme poder._

— _¿Por qué no me traes el pedido?—Inquirí cortante. —Ya te he dicho lo que me apetece._

_Ella no se dejó amedrentar._

_Le lancé una mirada de impaciencia._

— _¿Qué?—Esperé que no notase la ansiedad de mi voz. De alguna manera, sentía como la ansiedad crecía en mí._

—_Si vamos a crear un vinculo camarera cliente, me gustaría saber tu nombre—soltó tranquilamente._

_La sorpresa me hizo abrir los ojos. _

_Demasiados fallos para un depredador._

_Aunque, luego sonreí. _

_¿Por qué no cambiar las reglas del juego? Establecer un patrón de conducta estaba bien por un par de décadas, pero, a la larga, acababa cansando. Estaba bien romper a la monotonía._

—_Jasper—le contesté._

— _¿Jasper que más?_

_Me encogí de hombros. _

_Tener un apellido significaba pertenecer a algo o alguien. Y yo solo pertenecía al infierno…y a mí mismo._

—_Es más que suficiente, ¿no crees?—Le sonreí para disipar sus sospechas._

—_Muy bien, Jasper a secas, te traeré tu pedido—me dedicó una ultima sonrisa y me dio la espalda._

_Alegremente, como si la hubiese tocado un premio, se acercó brincando a la barra._

— _¡Oh, Bella!—Gritó alborozada a su compañera castaña y mucho más tímida que ella— ¡Te lo dije! Vaticiné que un rubio impresionante vendría a tirarme los tejos y mira...—me señaló indiscretamente para que su amiga me lanzase una mirada bastante retraída. —La verdad que es tan pálido que parece un personaje de Tim Burton, pero lo importante es que está increíblemente bueno—la tiro del cuello de su camiseta y empezó a zarandearla. — ¿Ves cuando te digo que deberías hacer caso a las predicciones de mis cartas? Ellas nunca mienten._

—_Es verdad—admitió la chica. —Esta vez te dejaré que me las eches._

_Alice—empezaba a pensar que llamar a una presa potencial por su nombre era contraproducente—sacó del bolsillo de su delantal lo que parecía una baraja de cartas y empezó a expandirlas por el mostrador de la barra ordenadamente caóticas._

_Inconscientemente, mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella y cada uno de sus insignificantes gestos._

_Empecé con la labor de desmigar la tarta con la cuchara._

_Ya tenía aliciente para los próximos días. El aburrimiento era cosa del pasado._

* * *

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días de desmigar tartas y derramar cafés.

Se ha convertido en un circulo vicioso, donde todas noches entro y ella viene, solicita y sonriente, dispuesta a cambiar tartas por rítmicos latidos, y cafés por el aroma tropical de su sangre.

Tengo que admitir que, no siendo el momento más feliz del día, si se convierte en un pasatiempo muy ameno.

Me siento en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana y echo un vistazo hacia el mostrador, asegurándome que una pequeña criatura de pelo negro y puntas extendidas hacia todas las direcciones y ojos expresivos, deje de echar las cartas a sus compañeras y venga a mí con sus pasos de bailarina y su radiante sonrisa.

"¿Café con aroma de coco y tarta de manzana?", Estaré esperando a que me lo pregunte con su alegre voz.

Y yo le contestaré afirmativamente para no romper nuestro circulo vicioso.

Por lo tanto, no entiendo, como precisamente hoy, decido que nuestra no relación debe acabar y ella tiene que cumplir su destino para conmigo. Hay cierto vestigio de duda en mí, pero el pensamiento de su deliciosa sangre llenando mi boca hasta sobresalirse y que un hilillo rebose de mis labios para luego relamerme, hace el milagro de que todas ellas se disipen.

¿Por qué justamente este día?

¿Tendré algo que ver la lluvia que golpea con violencia los cristales?

No. Es más bien para indicarla que quien ha puesto las normas en nuestro juego he sido yo; y solo yo decido cuando poner punto y final.

Por lo tanto como si me tratase de la parca, entro en aquella bohemia y pequeña cafetería, dejando que el olor a fritanga y café express se impregne en mi ropa, busco mi sitio que, inconscientemente, he marcado como mío.

Mi mirada, por enésima vez, se vuelve hacia detrás de la barra buscándola.

Ella está ahí, cabizbaja y pensativa, observando la tirada de cartas que ha realizado.

Está tan absorta que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy allí hasta que su amiga le da un codazo y le susurra al oído que ya he venido.

Después de varios minutos, ella alza su cabeza y dirige su mirada en mi dirección.

Demasiado tarde, curva sus labios en una sonrisa, pero yo he captado el recelo en su rostro.

Le da una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga para que se dirija a la cocina, y ella se dispone a ir a mi encuentro.

Antes de salir de la barra, sin que nadie lo perciba más que yo, coge una de las cartas y se lo guarda en la manga. Nunca dejará de intrigarme.

Sus pasos, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, son lentos y carentes de energía. Como si estuviese caminando hacia el cadalso. No puedo creer que sea tan intuitiva. Habrá tenido un mal día.

Cuando está enfrente de mi mesa, con su cuadernillo para tomar nota, me vuelve a preguntar lo mismo que días anteriores:

— ¿Café con aroma de coco y tarta de manzana?

Me sonríe pero esa alegría no llega a los ojos.

No debe importarme pero, sin ese detalle, siento que algo no anda muy bien.

—Sí, ¿Por qué cambiar?—Me limito a contestarla sin embargo.

Ella apunta mi pedido.

—Muy bien—me responde con el mismo tono de siempre, aunque noto en él la carecía vital muy propia de ella.

Se dispone a retirarse, cuando mi mano, automáticamente, agarra su pequeña muñeca y la atraigo hacia mí, dándole la vuelta.

Ella se sofoca un grito, y para terminar de tranquilizarse, se pone las manos en el pecho.

—Lo siento—me disculpo sinceramente. No he tenido la intención de asustarla tan pronto.

Suelta un par de suspiros antes de responderme, sofocada:

—Tienes las manos heladas—observa aun con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. — ¿Hace frío en la calle? Esta mañana cuando, he ido a la universidad, no me lo parecía. Y esta tarde, a pesar de la lluvia, yo tenía calor. ¿Tanto ha bajado la temperatura?

— ¡Oh, no!—Le quito importancia. —Esto es un problema mío. Siempre tengo el cuerpo frío.

— ¡Oh!—Junta las cejas. —Puede deberse a un problema de circulación. Deberías mirártelo.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—No importa. Tengo la sensación de haber nacido con ello—En cierta manera, no la he mentido.

Ella se ríe tenuemente y después vuelve con su tono profesional:

— ¿Quieres algo más? Por eso me has detenido, ¿no?

No me ha acordado de ese detalle.

—Siento parecer que me meto en lo que no me llama, pero hoy te noto menos alegre que de costumbre—su sonrisa se congela y sus ojos se vuelven más oscuro. — ¿Ha pasado algo?

Se muerde los labios y baja la cabeza levemente. La duda se debate en ella, pero al final vuelve a sonreír.

— ¿Qué debería pasar?—Inquiere de manera impersonal. —Todos los días realizo el mismo ciclo. Me levanto a las seis y media para ir a la universidad. Después, vengo aquí a trabajar y te sirvo siempre lo mismo, a la misma hora y en la misma mesa. Cuando termina mi turno, me voy a casa, hago mis trabajos y me voy a dormir a la misma hora hasta que llega un nuevo y aburrido día. Estoy atrapada en una espiral y ni siquiera me importa.

—Ten cuidado con desear romper la espiral—le advierto avisándola de su futuro más inminente. —Los hombres mantienen su rutina más elemental por supervivencia.

Mis palabras le hacen reír de manera histérica, y por un momento, ella recupera su buen humor de antaño.

— ¿Supervivencia?—Remarca divertida. —Entonces de eso se trata, ¿no? No me pides una cita después de un año, por instinto de supervivencia. Es la mejor excusa que he escuchado—decide tomárselo a broma. —Bueno, hablando de rutina, es mejor que vuelva al trabajo antes de que mi jefe me descuente mi paga.

Sin dejarme decir una palabra, se va hacia la barra y le comenta a su compañera los pedidos.

Mientras espero, mi sonrisa de satisfacción se hace patente y mascullo mis proféticas palabras:

—Pequeña, tu deseo va a ser concedido en breve—me río entre dientes. —Ya no tendrás que volver a servirme más café con tarta de manzana.

Cuento las gotas de lluvia que chocan contra el parabrisas de mi coche mientras espero a que Alice salga.

El bastardo de su jefe le ha hecho quedarse un par de horas más para sustituir a su amiga, que ha pedido permiso para salir con su novio.

Este percance le ha alargado la vida durante unas horas más.

En las puertas traseras de la cafetería, un par de borrachos empiezan a discutir por un trago más.

Su conversación es tan absurda que seguramente me provocaran migrañas aun siendo este hecho imposible. Esto realza que mi impaciencia se empiece a rebosar.

Si no sale pronto, iré a buscarla yo mismo arrastrándola de los pelos.

Acabo desesperándome y justo, cuando voy a abrir la puerta del coche, veo que la puerta se abre y el jefe de Alice sale. Es una buena señal; cinco minutos más o menos, ella saldrá.

Mi instinto es como un reloj.

Minuto arriba, minuto abajo, Alice sale y cierra la puerta mientras hace malabarismos con su paraguas para no mojarse.

Una vez se asegura que todo está en orden, se abrocha la chaqueta y equilibra su paraguas para empezar a salir corriendo y evitar mojarse. Con su falda corta y sus botas de tacón está muy mal equipada para este clima. Me agradecerá que la lleve hasta casa.

Los borrachos, se han hecho eco de su presencia, y han dejado de discutir. En lugar de eso, se dan codazos en señal de camarería y susurran frases obscenas.

Huelo su lascivia, incluso, dentro del coche.

Y una llama de indignación me arde dentro de mi pecho.

Alice es mía desde hace mucho tiempo y no permitiré que esos sucios humanos la toquen con sus asquerosas manos.

No me considero un héroe; el sentimiento de posesión nada tiene que ver con el amor ni el odio. Los humanos, justificándose en sus actos, han olvidado sus más bajos instintos.

Oigo sus pasos tras Alice y decido que es hora de actuar.

Cuando ella pasa corriendo por mi coche, doy un par de golpecitos para llamar su atención. Ella se para, dándose otro susto y se pone la mano el corazón como ya ha hecho en el bar, y puedo contar cada latido de su corazón.

Se permite una pequeña sonrisa cuando me asomo por la ventanilla.

—Con esta lluvia creo que ahorrarás bastante en ducha—bromeo. — ¡Sube o te cogerás un buen resfriado!

Ya no oigo a los dos hombres que la siguen. Han debido pensárselo mejor y comprender que estando conmigo, no podrían hacerla nada.

¡Pobres ilusos!

Ellos son unos testigos accidentales de una futura desaparición. Después de encargarme de Alice, empezaré a borrar huellas que me incriminen.

Al contrario de lo que pienso, Alice no sube inmediatamente.

Se queda parada pensando si es conveniente subir conmigo.

¡Demasiado intuitiva!

—No sé…—empieza a vacilar. —No debería subir con extraños a los coches. Luego pasa lo que pasa.

—Pero tú yo no somos extraños—intento persuadirla. —Recuerda, llevas un año sirviéndome lo mismo. Creo que eso es un vínculo entre nosotros.

—Eso no me dice nada sobre ti—continua recelosa con razón.

Esbozo una sonrisa demasiado forzada para ser creíble, pero me obligo a ello para no dejar vislumbrar mis intenciones.

—He decidido romper el ciclo en el que estamos envueltos—eso es verdad hasta cierto punto. —Y mi primer paso para romper el hielo es llevarte a casa para no mojarte. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejase que te cogieses un resfriado?

— ¡Hum!—Frunce el ceño pero su postura se relaja. Está a punto de ceder. —Nunca se sabe con la gente. Los más amables son luego los más psicópatas. ¿Qué pasaría si yo me montase y tú quisieses comerme?

Me reprimo una carcajada estúpida. En ese aspecto que se puede quedar tranquila. No me la voy a comer…literalmente hablando.

Para terminar con su debate interno, abro la puerta del copiloto y doy unas palmaditas el asiento de cuero invitándola a entrar.

Acaba venciendo sus recelos y entra en el coche.

Intento frenar el sentimiento de euforia que me invade. Esto marcha a la perfección. Una caza muy lograda.

La exaltación es sustituida por la sed que el amargor de la ponzoña en mi boca me recuerda. Las gotas de lluvia pegadas en su cuerpo incrementan su olor frutal y cálido.

Abro las ventanillas para no intoxicarme con él y tener la suficiente capacidad de raciocinio para conducir. Aun así, tengo que dejar de respirar para concentrarme.

Ella me dice donde vive y yo empiezo a conducir centrándome en la carretera.

Debido a la lluvia, hay demasiado tráfico. Esto me llevará más tiempo de lo que he pensado.

Alice no se comporta como debería comportarse cualquier persona que sospecha lo que va a ocurrir. El silencio se acumula entre nosotros y Alice no lo llena con estúpidas palabras banales.

Se limita a mirar como cae la lluvia absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ya no me siento tan exultante como antes. Se supone que ella debería empezar a intuir lo que va a ocurrir dentro de poco y que su miedo empiece a aflorar. La adrenalina debería fluir.

Pero no es así y la amargura empieza a hacer mella en mí. Sin esos ingredientes que enriquezcan la magia, se tratara de un ritual insulso y carente de interés.

A pocos metros de donde me ha indicado su casa, paro sin romper el silencio.

No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que no he desbloqueado los seguros y que no podrá salir de este coche con vida. Pero ella permanece indiferente a todo.

—Bueno—rompo el hielo para que empiece el espectáculo. —Creo que la hora ha llegado, ¿no crees?

Ella asiente sin una sola palabra. Se despereza y cuando me mira, sonríe, y rompe su silencio:

—Supongo que esto es todo por hoy—me agradece que le haya llevado hasta su casa.

Espero con impaciencia a que abra la puerta y se de cuenta de que no puede salir.

Sin embargo, ella me mira, sonriendo tristemente.

Si quiero preguntarle que le ocurre, es porque quiero que todo se acabe.

Antes de que una sola palabra salga de mis labios, ella contesta a mi pregunta silenciosa:

— ¿Quieres saber por qué hoy mi estado no ha sido el de siempre?—pregunta repentinamente. —No, no he tenido un mal día. De hecho, todo ha ido a la perfección hasta que he entrado en la cafetería, y en mis veinte minutos de descanso, he echado las cartas a mi compañera Bella y decidí echármelas a mí misma. No me han dicho nada agradable, y he estado esperando a que algo terrible sucediese. Pero todo ha transcurrido bien, incluso estupendamente. He estado esperando a que tú te decidieses a hablarme de algo más de menús de cafetería—suspira pesadamente. —Y tenía que ser justamente hoy.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?—Pregunto totalmente descolocado.

Me sonríe como a un niño que tiene que explicarle las cosas varias veces:

—Tú has decidido romper la rutina de nuestra relación y me has traído hasta casa—razona conmigo. —Lo he estado deseando desde el primer día que te vi entrar en la cafetería. Pero ha sido justamente hoy cuando la carta me ha dicho que las cosas se van a torcer.

— ¿Te fías de lo que te dice una carta?—Aun no entiendo por qué tanto revuelo.

Ella se saca la carta que se había guardado en la manga y extiende su brazo para enseñármela.

Le cojo de la cálida muñeca y sus músculos se tensan ante mi contacto. Hielo contra fuego.

Me extraño cuando doy la vuelta a la carta. Es el dibujo de una torre y parece estar invertida.

—La torre invertida es la peor carta que te puede salir en el tarot—me explica pacientemente. —Es un camino que se trunca o algo que conseguimos a un precio demasiado alto. He tenido un día demasiado bueno. Tiene que empezar a torcerse a partir de ahora—en sus ojos brilla la intuición y, por primera vez en mi existencia, me obligo a retirar los ojos de mi presa. —Ha sido todo perfecto, ¿no crees?

Quiero quitar importancia al asunto.

—Puede ser que las cartas se equivoquen. Al fin y al cabo, esto no es una ciencia exacta.

Ella niega pesadamente:

—Las cartas nunca mienten ni se equivocan. Solo es errónea la manera de interpretarlas.

— ¿Y como sabes que las has interpretado bien?—pregunto más interesado de lo que debo.

Instintivamente, ella cierra los ojos y me dedica su última sonrisa. En ningún momento ha retirado su muñeca de mi agarre.

—Tarta de manzana desmigajada y café que nunca te acabas. Es muy obvio, ¿no crees? Pero ahora los reproches ya no importan.

El alivio y el temor, de forma contradictoria, recorren mi columna vertebral en forma de espasmo.

No necesito saber que ella intuye la realidad. No, no es intuición. Se trata de conocimiento.

Estudio su rostro con aprensión intentando sacar respuestas.

Pero lo único que aquel rostro transmite es una extraña paz. Como si estuviese resignada con su destino y se reconciliase con él.

Mi trabajo debería ser más fácil así. Los dos estamos unidos por el secreto y ella nunca tendrá la oportunidad de decir nada.

Mi instinto de depredador se despierta cuando noto que las venas de su muñeca queman las yemas de mis dedos. — Señal que activa mi ponzoña y me hace arder la garganta. Necesito mitigar mi sed.

Lentamente acerco su muñeca a mi boca y mi las aletas de mi nariz se dilatan.

Ahí se encuentra el cenit de su magnifico aroma. Aspiro de su piel como si me tratase de un heroinómano y mi cerebro arde en llamas. Me pide a gritos que apague el fuego con su sangre.

Estoy a punto de beber de la sangre más exquisita que he probado en cien años. Toda una bendición en una vida inmortal.

Mientras mis colmillos empiezan a surgir para perforar la débil defensa de su piel, una pregunta surge de mi mente enfebrecida.

¿Qué pasara cuando todo esto termine?

La respuesta era sencilla. Tendría que buscar una nueva victima con la que alimentarme.

Entonces de forma desencadenada surgen una y mil más.

Pero todas desembocan en la misma.

¿Habrá una victima tan exquisita e interesante como Alice?

Mi frustración se hace patente al conocer la respuesta negativa.

Aun no estoy preparado para que el juego termine y tenga que esperar más de cien años a una victima la mitad de atrayente que Alice Brandon.

Ella tampoco está preparada para jugar en condiciones. Debe empezar a temer el mañana cada vez que esté conmigo. Desde luego, no le concederé la maldición de llegar a vieja. Pero ahora no. Sencillamente, no.

Guardo mis colmillos y trago la ponzoña, provocando que me arda la garganta, y de manera brusca suelto mi mano de la muñeca de Alice.

Ésta abre los ojos y me mira sorprendida ante el giro que han tomado las cosas.

Sin hacerla el más mínimo caso, me giro y desbloqueo el seguro para que pueda abrir la puerta.

—Es tarde—me limito a decirle con voz ronca. —Creo que deberías irte.

Está increíblemente extrañada, lo sé, pero no replica una sola palabra y abre la puerta.

Antes de que salga, la detengo y le doy su carta de tarot.

—Deberías interpretar mejor las cartas—le aconsejo.

—Que hoy no haya pasado nada no significa que aun esté libre del influjo de la torre invertida—me replica. —Puede ser mañana o pasado. Pero algún día sucederá.

No parece preocupada cuando lo dice, por lo que, inconscientemente me giro y la veo sonreír. No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—Mientras esperamos a que ocurra la inevitable, mañana estaré allí. A la misma hora y el mismo lugar—le aviso.

— ¿Tarta de manzana y café con aroma de coco?

—Sí—me encojo de hombros divertido— ¿Por qué variar la rutina?

* * *

(1) Fases del ciclo cardiaco.


End file.
